forsakenworldmobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamscape
Artifacts Acquiring Artifacts : There are seven Artifacts in total. Get them by completing the corresponding Plot Quest. Artifact Elements '' : ''Splendor enhances the wielder’s fire resistance. : The''' Bramble Ring' enhances the wielder’s physical resistance. : The' Nirvana' enhances the wielder’s light resistance. : The Victor’s Sword'' enhances the wielder’s class proficiency. : Kent’s Eye ''enhances the wielder’s water resistance. : ''Guilt'' enhances the wielder’s wind resistance. : ''Bloodline ''enhances the wielder’s dark resistance. ''Artifact Restoration : 1. Artifact restoration requires'' Brilliance Stones'' and Gold Coins. The higher the restoration level, the more Brilliance Stones and Gold Coins required. : 2. As the restoration level increases, resistance and proficiency attributes will rise as well. 3. Artifact attributes will be added to the player character. 4. Since artifact restoration costs Brilliance Stones and Gold Coins. Keep in mind your desired path of character development before spending these valuable resources. ''Artifact Skills '' : 1. Choose your desired Artifact skill (Two skills can be chosen at same time). The Artifact skill button will be displayed on the bottom left of the screen. Tap “activate” to use the skill. : 2. The activated Artifact skill will be displayed in the skill button UI area. : 3. Artifact skills will increase as the Artifact restoration level increases. : 4. Choose Artifact skills that complement your character’s class and development. : 5. Using Artifact skills costs Artifact energy, but does not use up any MP. Your Artifact energy recovers over time and is displayed as the outer circle of the skill button. Friends Click the “Friend” button In the Dreamscape to enter a friend’s Dreamscape. You can visit the Faerie and send flowers to your friend’s Faerie as well as your Faerie. Sending flowers will increase your Faith Points. Check on your friends’ progress by tapping the Flower Ranking list. Blessing When receiving a Blessing, the Goddess will bless you and increase your character attributes. Blessing can be found on the top left corner of your UI. Fury Upgrade 1. Upgradesrequire Faith Points, which can be earned from Daily Events, Faith Dailies, sending flowers, and even other ways. 2. Your fury provides a bonus to your attributes. Upgrade your Fury to receive a larger bonus. Fury Outfit 1. Fury outfits can be unlocked by upgrading VIP level, upgrading Fury, or spending Gaia Leaves. 2. The Grandure of Goddess can be collected from Daily Events. When all are collected, exchange them at Goddess Envoy. The Grandure of Goddess itself can be upgraded, its star rating can be upgraded, and its quality can be upgraded. 3. The Grand of Goddess can add attributes bonus to character. Different goddess has different attributes bonus. Soul Tree 1. Shaking the Soul Tree can yield Gold Coins and Soul Leaves. Goin Coins can be obtained five times, with three Gold and 60 Silver given each time. Soul Leaves may only be obtained once, with 120 Soul Leaves given. 2. If you don’t want to share your device, you can get these items from the NPC Dana in the Capital of Glory. Open the Inventory and tap once. Shadow 1. The Shadow appears randomly when Dungeons are Rushed. 2. You may only attack for 30 seconds each time. Damaging the Shadow will earn you Gold Coins and Exp. Purple Rings and Necklaces may drop randomly when a Shadow is killed. Friend’s Shadow 1. Your friend’s Shadow will be visible in your Dreamscape after adding him or her. You may battle your friends’ Shadows, and vice versa. 2. After a Shadow is killed, its level will be increased by 1, with its attributes and bonuses raised accordingly. At higher levels, the Shadow may become too powerful for you to kill it on your own. You may recruit friends to help you. Goddess' Favor Goddess’s Favor has attributes including Attack, Defense, HP, Critical Hit and Critical Dodge. Upgrade your beautiful Goddess’s Favor to improve your power! Goddess’ Favor is divided into several categories based on quality: White: Highest level 40, Highest ranking 1 Star Green: Highest level 50, Highest ranking 2 Stars Blue: Highest level 60, Highest ranking 3 Stars Purple: Highest level 70, Highest ranking 4 Stars Read More Daily Quests Dungeons Equipment Game Knowledge Gems Guild Mounts Skills